Bajo la lluvia
by Fey Potter
Summary: El día que Juvia conoció a Gray-sama estaba lloviendo, pero ese día por primera vez salió el sol.


_El día que Juvia conoció a Gray-sama estaba lloviendo, pero ese día por primera vez salió el sol._

La lluvia se volvió más fuerte, me recosté contra el tronco del árbol aunque algunas gotas lograban colarse por entre las ramas y las hojas, mire a mi derecha Gray también se encontraba recostado del árbol, al parecer estaríamos un rato atrapados bajo la fuerte llovizna.

Contemplamos la lluvia en silencio por unos minutos, yo solo veía como las gotas caían una tras otras hasta impactar contra el suelo y desaparecer. ¿Cómo es que ahora me encontraba con Gray? Supongo que fue suerte, que repentinamente empezara a llover y tuviéramos que refugiarnos bajo este árbol ¡Juro que no tuve nada que ver con la lluvia!

¡Ju-Juvia no tiene la culpa de que este lloviendo! – dije en voz alta mientras negaba con la cabeza con mis dos manos en ambas mejillas. Gray volteo a verme algo sorprendido por el repentino comentario que había escapado de mis pensamientos. Inmediatamente me sonrojé hasta las orejas.

Sé que no es tu culpa – dijo cambiando rápidamente su expresión de sorpresa a su habitual despreocupada y distante

Mire al piso algo apenada. Él ha de pensar que soy una rara. Deje escapar un largo suspiro, ya estaba empezando a hacer frio y no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara aquí con Gray, no pasaría nada. Mire con tristeza como dos chicos corrían tomados de la mano bajo la lluvia, los seguí con la mirada hasta que se perdieron entre las tiendas.

Unas gotas cayeron en mis brazos, generalmente no me molesta el agua o el frio pero esta vez fue diferente, sentía como si mis propias lágrimas eran las que estaban cayendo, a pesar de no haber sido la causante de esta lluvia, poco a poco empezaba a deprimirme. Froté mis brazos con mis manos para disipar el frio, el mago a mi derecha lo noto.

¿Tienes frio, Juvia? – pregunto mirándome de reojo

Ju-Juvia está acostumbrada – respondí mirando a otro lado ¿notaria que estaba triste?

Ten – se quito la camisa que raramente cargaba y me la entrego quedando como es habitual en él, solo con su pantalón negro.

N-no se preocupe Gray-sama, Juvia no tiene frio. Usted podría resfriarse o algo – respondí apenada tendiéndole la camisa para que la aceptara

El chico rió – Juvia soy un mago de hielo ¿no lo recuerdas? Una simple llovizna no va a hacerme sentir frio

Tomo la camisa y la colocó sobre mis hombros – a veces eres bastante inocente – reconoció mientras se frotaba la nuca

Lo siento – me disculpe dándole la espalda, en este momento mis mejillas parecían un par de manzanas

No te disculpes – respondió reclinándose nuevamente del árbol

Suspiré una vez más, esta vez con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Al parecer la presencia de Gray-sama era más fuerte que la lluvia.

¿Por qué cuando llueve te pones triste? – pregunto el joven de la nada, después de un rato en silencio

Parpadee varias veces la verdad era que no esperaba esa pregunta. El pelinegro me miraba expectante en espera de una respuesta a su pregunta.

Pu-pues… - mire al piso algo apenada intentando no llorar con los recuerdos que llegaban a mi mente, recuerdos relacionados con la lluvia – Juvia no tiene ningún recuerdo feliz relacionado con la lluvia, así que cuando llueve ella recuerda todo lo triste que le ha pasado en su vida

Imágenes de sus padres, los niños de su vecindario alejándose de ella. Hasta una de su antiguo novio diciéndole que no quería estar con ella debido a la llovizna que siempre la acompañaba, pero entre todas esas nubes grises, hubo un recuerdo que le saco una sonrisa. El día en el que había conocido a su compañero de árbol. Ese día estaba lloviendo, pero **ese día por primera vez salió el sol.**

Yo… - el pobre chico no sabía que decir, no sabía que era él el que me había hecho bien

Pero Juvia no se deja deprimir por eso o al menos lo intenta ¡Sus días son soleados desde que se unió a Fairy Tail! – dije con optimismo digno de un hada

El Fullbuster sonrió y la conversación acabo dando paso a unos largos minutos de silencio.

Seguí contemplando las gotas caer, y un pensamiento se coló en mi mente. Una de esas típicas escenas de novelas románticas, donde la chicha y su amado se besan bajo la lluvia. Inmediatamente la sangre subió a mis mejillas y una risita brotó de mis labios, los tape con ambas manos pero eso no fue suficiente. Mi nakama, se dio cuenta y me miro

Hey ¿Qué tienes Juvia, de que te ríes? – pregunto sonriendo obviamente contagiado de mi risa

No es nada Gray-sama – dije apenada con las manos en las mejillas

Venga dime, somos amigos ¿o no? – inquirió cruzándose de brazos con aspecto divertido diría yo

Es que… - _¿Cómo decirle?_ – pues, Juvia recordó una escena de una novela romántica que leyó y pues… - junte la punta de mis dedos sin mirarlo a los ojos – la chica y el chico que le gusta se besaron bajo la lluvia

Me atreví a darle una mirada de reojo, no pude creer lo que vi. Las mejillas del mago de hielo estaban levemente sonrojadas, sentí ternura ante aquella imagen y solté una pequeña risita.

Si esto fuera un libro, usted y yo nos besaríamos – solté de la nada

Eh… eso creo – respondió mientras se frotaba la nuca algo apenado

Otros largos minutos de silencio pasaron, en los cueles no nos miramos. Yo la había arruinado, lo asuste ¿por qué siempre hacia las cosas mal cuando estaba con él? Una fuerte ráfaga de viento me azoto, haciendo que la camisa de mi amado Gray-sama saliera volando a la lluvia.

¡Oh no! – corrí detrás de ella saliendo de debajo del árbol e inmediatamente mojándome toda

¡Juvia cuidado! – en mi descuido me había dirigido al medio de la calle y de no ser por los reflejos del joven ahora estaría bajo un auto

¡Juvia! ¿Estás bien? – pregunto mientras me abrazaba, se escuchaba agitado y hasta algo preocupado

S-si. Pero J-Juvia lo siente, perdió su camisa – me disculpe aun entre sus brazos

El me alejo un poco para mirarme a la cara - ¿Qué más da eso? Casi te haces daño ¿sabes?

P-pues… - no podía decir mucho estando a tan escasos centímetros de él – Juvia lo siente

El me sonrió y luego miro al cielo, unos segundos después poso su mirada nuevamente sobre mí - ¿Esto se parece a la escena de ese libro? – pregunto

Un poco – respondí apenada

Solo falta el beso – dijo al tiempo que se inclinada y me besaba bajo la lluvia.

**¡Holaaaa! Segunda fanfic ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció esta? La verdad es que empecé a escribirla por una idea que me surgió, originalmente ni siquiera era de Fairy Tail, por eso Juvia narra en primera persona… En fin se que esta algo corta pero como ya dije no tenía intención de hacer una fanfic pero… ¡aquí esta! Otra cosa más ¡MIL GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS! Je, no saben lo feliz que me hacen, si pudiera los enmarcara (?) Sin nada más que decir me despido a la espera de sus comentarios y… mejor me voy a estudiar :S**

**Gracias por leerme ;) **

**Saludos y un abrazo, Fey.**


End file.
